


Euphoria

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Asphyxiation, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle-keep in Caerleon fills with eve’s darkness and flamelight. Arthur’s men are exhausted, and trudge to their separate chambers. Merlin follows to Arthur’s dutifully, flashing an enigmatic, slow smile to Sir Geraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merthur canon au where the boys are having really intense sex when somebody barges in on them. Bonus points if they try to get back in the mood afterwards."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The castle-keep in Caerleon fills with eve’s darkness and flamelight. 

Arthur’s men are exhausted, and trudge to their separate chambers. Merlin follows to Arthur’s dutifully, flashing an enigmatic, slow smile to Sir Geraint. 

The older knight pays him no mind, because  _anyone_  in the company understands what servants may perform for their masters, when so inclined.

They don’t know. They don’t know what Merlin or Arthur wants. Everyone puts it out of their minds. There may in fact be no solid reason for either of them to be infatuated with each other, when Merlin’s soft, pillowy lips are  _glistening_  with leftover mead, and Arthur’s pulse is shooting and thudding down to his cock.

It’s not Merlin’s lips he worships the most. It’s his  _hands_.

Fingers like long branches, pale and surprisingly strong, grasping,  _squeezing_  with might around Arthur’s throat. Merlin’s thumbs press down, gently, so  _gently_ , when he’s fucking into Arthur, hips crashing against his arse.

The pace is brutal and shaking, and all the oil has been used up. Arthur  _cannot_  breathe with all the sensations overpowering him – the drag of slick flesh inside him, the satin blankets to Arthur’s head and back, and  _Merlin_. The appearance of grinning euphoria hovering over him, sweat visibly trickling down Merlin’s cheeks, his reddened lips scrape occasionally under his teeth.

It’s usually one-handed, but this time Merlin uses both and his  _weight_ , applying gradual pressure to Arthur’s neck, deepening his thrusts. “Aah, fuck,” he curses, panting, thrusting sharply again at Arthur’s breathy moan. “ _Yes_ –”

“Sire...?”

Sir Geraint stands in the dim light, chamber-door ajar. He pauses, eyes wandering on them. Arthur’s hands reach up and cover Merlin’s fingers.

“Queen Annis has a messenger who returned,” the knight adds, straight-faced and decided focusing on their heads. “She sends for you with some urgency.”

Arthur clears his throat, removing Merlin’s hands and already pink-faced.

“Inform her I’ll be there shortly.”

With a curt bow, Sir Geraint vanishes, door banging shut. Arthur groans aloud, grabbing Merlin’s hips as the other man smiles unabashed and grinds to him.

“ _Mer_ lin–” 

“I know,” Merlin says, kissing one of the visible bruises to Arthur’s skin. He nuzzles against Arthur’s neck, breathing in deep and sighing happily. “I’ll see you when you get back. And  _then_ , you are going to come on my prick.”

A drowsy, trembly kind of laugh drifts from Arthur’s mouth.

*


End file.
